The Princess of War
by the.ash.tree
Summary: Itachi fails on a mission, and ends up bringing a warrior princess back for the Akatsuki! But she is no ordinary girl... what happens when the missing nin falls for the warrior? Can they break each other free from their emotional prisons? M for safety.
1. Meet the Princess

A/N: Alright, this story is kind of sad, but it's also a good read! Also, it's a changing POV story, I like POV changes! 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Claimer: I totally own the Village of War(man) and its inhabitants, especially Princess Silanu of the High Order. Yayz!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Itachi's POV 

I was running. I don't know how I was able to screw up so badly. I never failed a mission, ever. Leader was going to have my head. Literally… I could hear the posse of nin following me, they were incredibly fast. I felt a smirk tug at my lips. 'They may be fast, but I'm faster…' I thought. I turned around to face the oncoming twenty-some ninjas, whipping out my katanas in the process. I heard a shriek of pure terror, and the next thing I knew, everything went black.

XxXxXxXx

I woke up in a very comfortable bed, looking up at a bleak gray ceiling. My head hurt like hell. I didn't know where I was or how I got there, but I remembered my mission. I grimaced at the thought.

"The mission I failed…" I whispered.

Suddenly, a young girl appeared at my side, but I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to even realize it at first. How could I have failed? Those ninjas were no match for me, I'm an S-class… What happened? I looked up and noticed the girl. She was very small, young and thin, pale and with short white hair. Unusual for such a young girl. Even more unusual, I noticed, were her eyes. They were as pale as her hair; she looked like she could be blind. I was intrigued, but I didn't show it. Where the hell was I?

As if reading my mind, the girl answered, "You are in the Palace of the Village of Warman. You were found inside our forest last night, and were taken out by our greatest warrior." I showed no interest on my face in what she was saying, but she continued anyway. "My name is Azulun, I work here, as a maid and healer." I still showed no interest, although by now, I was indeed curious. '…Knocked out by their greatest warrior? What?' I was brought back from my thoughts when the girl continued to speak. "My mistress shall be in to see you soon-"

"I told you before, Azulun, I'm not your mistress, I'm your sister…"

I turned my head in the direction of the voice. There, in harsh contrast to Azulun, was a very dark girl. Her skin was still pale, yes, but her hair was as black as my cloak and her nails matched. Her eyes were a dark steely gray that I knew could pierce, and as she studied me, I felt transparent. It was an awkward feeling, but I refused to back down and look away first. I would succeed.

Finally, she turned to face her sister and sighed, "You can take your leave now…" Azulun bowed and left the room. I decided to study this girl more closely. Apparently she decided the same. I noticed she was wearing a black corset and a black and crimson skirt. I smirked inwardly. 'If I had emotions, I might think she was cute…' I mused. I shook these thoughts from my head. I remembered that I wanted answers.

She turned her back and I emotionlessly asked, "Who are you?"

She turned around long enough to smirk at me. Then she turned around again and started fiddling with bottles on a shelf. "I could ask you the same thing…" she stated, sounding obviously annoyed and amused at the same time. "But your reputation precedes you, Uchiha Itachi, high-ranking member of the Akatsuki, and in the favorable eyes of Pein." She turned to me again, still holding the smirk. I acted like I didn't care how she knew who I was. So I asked my question again. Her smirk just grew. 'Annoying girl…' I thought. I asked again, this time, a hint of annoyance escaping. She then answered me. "I, Uchiha, am Princess Silanu of the High Order, ruler of the Land of War, and of the Hishomi clan."

"Land of War?" I asked, this time, keeping the annoyance out.

"Sit up, Uchiha." She said. "It's story time…"

Silanu's POV 

"Sit up?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, stupid boy, sit up…" I demanded. He looked at me cautiously before complying with my 'request'.

"I suggest not calling me stupid…" he stated.

"Well, you're not in any position to be asking me for anything, are you Uchiha?" I could see a cold smirk forming on his lips. He obviously found this amusing.

"Well, tell me this story then, since you made me sit up for it…" he said, the smirk still threatening to appear. I glared at him. He was so… smug! Not to mention annoying…

"Fine, Mr. Smug-ass…" I replied. That was it, and the smirk was out. But as quickly as it came, it left. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"This is the Village or Warman, but most people call it the Village of War because of we are a people of battling. All of the people in this village are highly skilled in swordplay, martial arts, jutsus, and the like. I am the eldest child of my father, King Saskei… he had only daughters, and therefore, I had to take the throne." I smirked. "If we had been men, my sisters and I would have killed each other for it… but the women in the family have always been soft… We just went with the eldest being given rule." The Uchiha seemed completely uninterested, but I knew better.

My suspicions were confirmed when he asked, "So, your people murder family?"

I smirked again. "Yes, clan-killer, they do… Brutal, no?"

XxXxXxXx

Surprisingly enough, Itachi asked me to come with him to the Akatsuki. At first, I refused, but then I thought 'Well, why the hell not!' and we snuck out of the Palace in the middle of the night. We walked together not saying a word. I was suddenly hit with the realization that I was wondering off with a stranger to go to the lair of a terrorist organization, the very same my uncle had started. I frowned. My uncle, stupid man… He killed my father AFTER he had taken the throne… Should have realized I would still get rule. Stupid, stupid man… I looked over at Itachi, wondering again why he had invited me to go see the Akatsuki. He just walked beside me, facing forward, expressionless. 'He's going to be an ass…' I thought. I sighed deeply. This was going to be interesting…

Itachi's POV 

I don't know what possessed me to invite the baka princess. I think it's because as we talked, I knew Leader would like her in the Akatsuki. A ruthless ninja, and a skilled killer could certainly be important. Also, I think I was hoping it would take away some of Leader's wrath at my first, and last, mission failure. I must admit, her skills were impressive. She showed me some of the jutsus she created and mastered. They were indeed incredibly powerful, the same as her chakra. And her arsenal of weaponry was incredible as well. Had I not had my own chakra and power, I would not have approached her willingly. I stole a glance. Once again, I was impressed. She kept up with my pace incredibly well. Not even breaking a sweat. We were getting very close now, very close to the Akatsuki lair. I held my breath. I hoped this would work.

XxXxXxXx

Leader was not happy. At all…

"Itachi, how could you have failed on so simple a mission? What is wrong with you?!" he yelled. I could feel Silanu smirking at me from the shadows, the bitch; she was having fun with this. I remained stoic as Leader continued to curse me out for the failure. In the middle of his furious ramblings, Silanu stepped out from the shadows and stood behind me.

"Oh will you, shut UP!" she cried. "You annoying, stupid-"

I spun to face her, and clasped my hand over her mouth. "You stupid baka…" I hissed. She just glared at me and struggled. I didn't loosen my grip, and instead turned around to face Leader. His face was red with anger at being insulted.

"I'm sorry, Leader, this baka is just-"

"Who IS that insolent girl?" demanded Leader.

"She's here to join the Akatsuki…" I stated plainly. I saw her eyes widen and then narrow at me. I let slip a smirk. Stupid girl didn't realize I tricked her…

"Well, what's her name? What's her skill?" Leader asked, seeming to have calmed down a tad.

At this point, Silanu bit my hand, forcing me to let her go. As I watched the blood drip from my palm, she walked up to Leader and smirked. I thought I saw a fleeting look of fear in his eyes. "Well, hello Uncle."

Silanu's POV 

"Silanu?" Pein asked, obviously shocked. My smirk widened.

"Of course, you baka… I'm glad you remember your eldest niece…" I thought I saw a fleeting look of hatred and fear in his eyes. Then he smirked too.

"So, you have abandoned your people to join the Akatsuki, Princess?" he asked mockingly.

I glared at him. "I have abandoned no one, unlike SOME people in this room…"

"Well then, who's watching over the village, hmm?" he asked, one eyebrow arched.

"Azulun is perfectly capable of ruling," I spat. "Anyway, its not really your business is it?"

"Come, niece, why are you really here?" he asked, a tone of annoyance creeping into his voice. I made a split second decision right then and there.

"The Uchiha said, Uncle…" I stated. "To join the Akatsuki…"

XxXxXxXx

As we were walking to what Uncle said would be my room, I could tell Itachi was shocked by what just happened. I had figured Pein wouldn't tell anyone his past… How he was defeated by mere ten-year-old girl, and how his exile from our village forced him to some remote cave where he started the terrorist group I was now a part of…

"Leader was defeated by a ten-year old?" Itachi asked.

"Stupid baka, why do you do that?" I shouted. As Itachi gave me a small smirk, I promptly smacked him on the back of the head. Suddenly, I heard a large explosion, and a blonde-haired boy came running down the hall towards the place where Uchiha and I were standing. Itachi shook his head and muttered something that sounded like "damn, stupid boy…" and I snickered. As he approached us, he slowed down, and finally halted right in front of me.

"Uchiha, who's that, un?" he asked.

Itachi looked positively bored as he responded. "This," he said, "is Hishomi Silanu, new member…" I smiled at the blonde haired boy, and he smiled back.

"I'm Deidara, un," he said. "You like art?"

Puzzled, I replied with a "Yes, I guess, why?"

He smirked and shouted, "Art is a BANG!" and threw a clay bird behind him that promptly exploded. I stared at the place where the bird exploded and decided I liked this Deidara, he was crazy.

"Let's keep going…" muttered Itachi. He continued walking down the hall, and after throwing a "See you later!" over my shoulder to Deidara, I followed the baka nin. We continued walking down one hallway until we reached the door at the end. Itachi silently opened the door and walked inside. I followed him in. The room was pretty bleak, but so was my room back home, so it felt rather comforting. I smiled. Mistake… Itachi caught it. I quickly wiped the smile off as Itachi gave me a smirk.

"So you like it?" he asked, slightly amused.

I could feel a blush creeping up my face. "Its ok…" I mumbled. Blushing? I NEVER blush! Itachi noticed that too. His smirk grew… I hate him…

Itachi's POV 

The girl was blushing. I couldn't help but smirk at that. The baka was so cold and sarcastic for two days, and now a blush? 'Hmm, this could be fun, I wonder if I can mess with her…' I walked casually to where she stood and whispered in her ear.

"You can lie down if you like…"

She shivered, and I laughed to myself. So, the baka could be messed with. This could be quite entertaining… She had, after all, been rude ever since we met, and I really would like to get rid of her. But since that's not happening, I might as well mess with her. 'Not that way…' I assured myself. Although, taking another look at her, shaking ever so slightly under my gaze, I realized she was quite pretty. Not the normal kind of pretty, but a dark and ruthless beauty. I shook my head. Those stupid thoughts again! I noticed the nin has stopped shivering, probably realizing I was too observant not to have noticed. She straightened herself up and regained her sarcastic airs.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" she sneered.

I must admit, at first I was confused. I had temporarily forgotten what I had just whispered in her ear. Then I smirked.

"Like what?"

She returned my smirk with a disgusted sneer. "You'd like me to lie down… God, you are so perverted!"

I just kept on smirking. "Baka, you aren't nearly pretty enough for that…" Big mistake. Her cold steel eyes flushed a deadly half-black, half-crimson, something I had never seen. Her eyes narrowed, and she seemed to glow with a purple radiance of cold fire. When she spoke, her voice had changed too.

"They say I look just like my mother," she said, her voice resembling that of a demon. "Never, and I mean never, say my mother wasn't pretty. NEVER!!!" Her eyes were framed with a glowing purple now too. "My mother was beautiful. And she'd be alive too if it wasn't for-" Suddenly, she stopped talking. Her eyes turned back to their gray, and the purple fiery aura diminished. But she was still pissed. I was kind of surprised. I mean, what the hell was all that?

"Leave… now!" she hissed. I readily complied. I did not need to be in the presence of such a freak girl. I swiftly turned and left the room. I wasn't going to leave her alone though. I knew she'd break down after I left, whether it was with anger or sadness, I wasn't sure. I leaned against the back of the door. Her mind was surprisingly hard to invade. And what I saw was not exactly what I'd thought I'd see…

Silanu's POV 

'That ASS!' I thought. As soon as he closed the door, I collapsed onto the bed. My head started to pound, and my eyes started to sting. I could feel a giant sob creeping up my throat. Mother… Damn, Mother!

Flashback 

A little girl skipped up the hallways of an ornate palace. She couldn't be more than nine years old, but she was an adorably cute girl. Her choppy, raven hair was neatly brushed, and the black day dress she wore looked regal. She hummed to herself as she skipped, and her black eyes reflected the sunlight streaming through the windows rather happily. Suddenly, there was a blood-curdling scream that would shake even the most ruthless killer. The little girl immediately froze to her spot and screamed "Mommy!" Her eyes grew wide with fear as she sprang from the hall and raced down a long corridor. Inside one of the rooms, she saw her mother lying on the floor.

"_MOMMY!" she shrieked, even louder than before. The lady lying there looked incredibly beautiful, even lying there with almost no life._

"_Silanu…" the woman whispered. The nine-year-old Silanu crawled towards her mother, silent tears streaming down her face._

"_Mommy, are you ok? Mommy who did this? MOMMY!!!" she screamed. She looked down at her mother, struggling for breath._

"_Pein…" she whispered. The girl's eyes widened, and as she gazed into her mother's eyes, the life behind them left, and all she was left holding in her arms was a corpse. The girl wailed in sudden realization, and her cries were high and shrill, like that of a banshee. Suddenly, as the girl was shrieking, her she and her dead mother were lifted off the ground, surrounded by a purple fire. When finally encased in the flames, the girl's cries of sadness turned into screams of pain. Her black eyes turned to a steel gray, and would not close. She started to writhe; no doubt from whatever torture had a hold of her._

"_AAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed. "IT HURTS!!! DADDY, STOP THAT, IT HURTS!!!"_

End Flashback 

"Damn…" I whispered. It was nine years later, and I could still feel the pain of that cold fire. The pain that said I was cursed… that said my mother was not through, and I would have to carry the burden… the cold fire that Father made… I sighed deeply. I had not thought about these things in six years at least. Why was I thinking them now? I had to stop. I needed a walk, a long walk… I got up and walked over to the door and jerked it open, to let a totally caught Itachi fall over. I smirked down at him.

"What the hell, Uchiha?" I laughed, completely amused that he'd fallen in. This guy was beginning to get on my nerves… but at least he was cute… Did I really just think that?

Itachi's POV 

I looked up at the latest Akatsuki. 'I didn't seriously just see that…' I thought. I couldn't have… Daddy? A felt a sick feeling in my stomach. Her own father tortured her? I forced the feeling out. I didn't feel these things… and besides, I killed my whole clan, I shouldn't be shocked at that. 'Baka, denying fact… you know what you saw, and it was that damned princess in pain!' Great, now I was arguing with myself, just like Zetzu. I decided it would be best not to tell her that I knew at the moment. Although, I'm sure she must have sensed it. She was still waiting for an answer to why I was standing there.

"To listen to what you could be doing…" I replied hastily. I immediately felt a strong blow to the back of my head. I didn't wince.

"You baka!" Silanu seethed. "I knew you were perverted, but that is just sick…"

I stood up and smacked her across the face. Her bottom lip started to bleed. She looked thoroughly shocked as she reached her hand up to delicately touch her lip. As soon as she saw the blood, she stared up at me. Although her eyes remained wide with surprise, there was a glint of malice behind them now. I wasn't interested, and I turned away. As soon as I did, I sensed her quickly pulled a short dagger out from her belt, and throw it at my heart. I leapt out of the way, and turned to face her again, but she was already at my throat with another dagger. I waited calmly for her to draw it away, but instead she just started to talk.

"You want me to bleed, do you?" she hissed. I didn't say anything, just stared blankly. She sneered. She grabbed my hand and placed her dagger in it, closing my hand around it, and grasping my hand. "Make me bleed then…" she whispered. She guided my hand and her knife to her cheek and drew a small, shallow cut. The crimson blood stood out starkly against her pale skin. She let go of my hand and I drew it away. There was another emotion behind her eyes… For once, I couldn't define it. I held out her dagger, still dripping her blood. She looked down and it and whispered "Keep it, Uchiha, it'll bring you luck…" She turned her back to me and walked over to the tiny window, the only one in the room. She truly was a strange girl. Pain and suffering were her foray, and she was an incredible assassin. But she hid something, and she didn't seem to care that she was letting me know it. There as she stood by the window, her eyes closed and she seemed at peace. And her hair blew back in the breeze, and she silently let a single, solitary tear fall before whispering "Itachi… How's Uncle been?" I just stared. A twang of sympathy and care hit my stomach as I replied.

"Do you care?" She turned to face me. One more tiny tear fell.

"Of course I do… he's still my family…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Okay, so, I don't know a hell of a lot about Itachi, but I tried my best, hope you like the first chapter!!!!**


	2. Inner Changes

Mmmmkayz, well, I'm not getting tons of reviews (hint hint, nudge nudge) but I will continue writing anywayz… ON WITH THE STORY!!!

XxXxXxXx

Silanu's POV

"Come on, baka, you can do better than that!" Itachi yelled. I just sent him one of my signature death glares. He shrugged and we went back to training. It was two months to the day that I had joined the Akatsuki. I had become really good friends with Deidara and Sasori, although the first time I met the latter, he tried to make me his puppet. I had only received one message from Azulun, but it was a pleasant one. Apparently things were going well, and our youngest sister, Kytoi, was getting married at the end of month. Uncle had actually suggested I go, but I refused. What would my sisters say if they knew what I was really doing? I grimaced at the thought. All four of them would be pissed for sure, especially Azulun… how could I ever expect her to understand why I joined? She didn't know what I knew… I quickly leaned to the side in order to avoid one of Itachi's expertly thrown missiles. Uncle was still as cruel as ever, pairing me with Itachi so I could "Learn from the best…" as he'd said. The look of horror that had been on Uchiha's face was so priceless. I turned to face Itachi and glared again.

"You ass, wait til I'm ready!" I shouted. Itachi dropped his katana to the ground bored.

"You think an enemy will wait til you're ready?" he asked with his deadpan tone. I gritted my teeth.

"No…" I felt my body heating up with anger. I tried to calm down. Itachi had seen me lose my temper that day two months ago. We never spoke about it again… I know he knows something is wrong with me, but he doesn't care enough to find out… 'Probably wouldn't care if I died, the emotionless baka-'

"I would care…" I snapped back into the world around me as Itachi threw a katana by my head, missing me by a millimeter. I glanced back and watched the weapon hit the ground. I spun to Itachi.

"What the hell is your problem, Uchiha?" I screamed. Itachi's face twitched to an expression that resembled slight concern. Keep in control, that's all I could say in my head. Don't lose yourself, you'll turn again… And when you turn, you can kill… And you don't want to kill Itachi, you'd miss him… NO I WOULDN"T! Shut up… Just stay in control, keep in control… But I still screamed. "Answer me, bastard! What is your problem? Do you really hate me so much? WHAT IS-" I paused. Itachi was walking towards me. I started to back up. Was he going to hit me again? That day two months ago hadn't been the last time. He'd smacked and even cut me since then. I felt my eyes widen in fear as he advanced, even though I tried my hardest to maintain an even expression. I backed up into the side of the cave of the Akatsuki lair, the place where we had been practicing. I stared up, as Itachi stood right in front of me, forcing our bodies to touch. He stared down at me and I closed my eyes, ready to feel a sharp smack across my face. It never came. I opened my eyes cautiously to see Itachi gazing down at me. He didn't move, and I didn't dare speak. I just stood there, mouth slightly parted in surprise, deciding what to do to get out of this. He brought his hand up and I quickly shut my eyes for the slap. Instead though, I felt a hand stroke the side of my face. I opened my eyes and stared with pure shock at Itachi. The expression on his face was his usual emotionless stare, but there seemed to be a softness in his eyes as he continued to stroke me. I could feel myself relaxing to his touch. What was I doing? I hated this guy, this BAKA! I hated him with every fiber of my being…

"No, you don't…" Itachi whispered. I opened my mouth to tell him off for invading my mind again, but as I did I felt his lips press lightly onto mine. My eyes widened and I stood motionless as Itachi withdrew the kiss. He looked down at me, knowing I would have to say something.

I looked up at him and whispered "Itachi?" I didn't know what to say. My mind was telling me to kill him, but my heart, my hormones, and my SOUL were screaming to kiss him again. What the hell was going on with me?

XxXxXxXxXx

Itachi's POV

I don't know why I kissed her… But I wanted to again. When I walked toward her, I was going to smack her, I had taken to doing that when I lost it with her. But she had retreated, and looked scared, as if she KNEW I was going to smack her. What had I been doing? She was still an ally, and I had never before hurt the other members of the Akatsuki, out of respect. Why should this snip of a princess be any different? I felt sympathy in the pit of my stomach as I backed her up into the wall, and I just couldn't help myself. She was a tough ninja, but she was fragile inside. Only I knew this… I never did tell her everything I knew about her past. And when she closed her eyes and looked so scared, I didn't want to hit her anymore… I lost it in a different way… I kissed her. She still hadn't said anything but my name. She was waiting for my response.

"No one has to know…" I whispered. She looked at me, sill wide eyed.

"Has to know what?" she asked.

"Silanu…" I stopped. I had never spoken her name. It felt strangely pleasant and somewhat foreign on my tongue. I had liked the way she tasted when I kissed her. Suddenly, she reached a hand out towards my face, and brushed a strand of my hair out of my eyes. Then she placed that hand on my cheek, and I instinctively leaned into the caress. Her face softened and a small smile appeared on her lips. I loved that smile; it made her look so much more beautiful than that smirk she always carried around. Wait a minute, what was I talking about? I couldn't be feelings these things. I forced those thoughts of her out of my head and slowly backed up, releasing her from the side of the cave. Her smile shook, and I could see she was trying to force it away. Sasori came outside and said that Leader wanted to see us, and told us we were due to his chamber after we ate. I nodded in acknowledgement, my eyes never leaving Silanu's. Sasori walked back inside, but neither Silanu nor I noticed we were still fixed on each other's gazes. Her eyes were now swimming with rejection. Rejection? Had I truly rejected her? I didn't want to, but I was the clan-killer, I didn't feel love…

"Itachi…" she whispered. "I-" Then she fell to the ground with a scream. I didn't catch her, just watched her writhe with pain. Then I did the only thing I could. I turned away and left her to writhe, at least then she would think I still hated her…

XxXxXxXxXx

Silanu's POV

My mind reeled as I screamed in agony. My soul felt like it was on fire, like it was burning and nothing could save it. I gasped for air and twitched in pain. That only meant one thing… Mother… Oh no, she could not have him, she could not have Itachi. Any other man on this green earth, but not Itachi… My eyes closed with suffering, and my mind lost itself to the memory I had for so long oppressed. The memory of Mother…

Flashback 

_A little raven-haired girl sat on a stone floor, bawling. A tall man, who looked quite different from her, walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. The little ten-year-old looked up at him, her steel eyes brimming with tears. _

"_Everything will be all right, Silanu…" the man said calmly. Silanu shook her head, her short hair flying around it._

"_No, Papa, it will not… What happened to Mommy?" the little girl squeaked. The man sighed._

"_She is still alive, within you…" the man explained. The little girls eyes widened with fear. The man continued speaking. "You see, Silanu, your mother was not done on this earth. Her purpose was not fulfilled. She cannot die without fulfilling that purpose, so her soul is inside you now, Silanu, until she can fulfill that purpose."_

_The little girl looked up ay the man and asked, "What purpose was that Papa?" The man glared at the girl, causing her to tremble. _

"_To fall in love…" he hissed. The girl's eyes again swam with tears. The man walked from the room disgustedly and the girl heard a voice in her head. _

"_Do not cry, my little child… There is nothing to fear…" it soothed. _

"_Mother?" Silanu whispered. _

"_Yes, Silanu, its Mother…" the voice stated. "I have come to warn you of the ties of this curse upon you now…"_

_Silanu couldn't help but shake as she whispered "Curse? What curse, Mother?"_

_The voice grew quiet, and it seemed to fade into oblivion. The girl cried out for her mother to come back, but there was no response. Silanu was alone, and as she now knew, cursed…_

End Flashback 

I was writhing on the ground, wrestling with the other soul inside of me. I could not let my Mother win this battle… I WOULD not let my Mother win… She could have anyone, ANYONE in the world… but not Itachi…

XxXxXxXxXx

Sorry it was uber short!!! Forgive me? I'd write more if I got REVEIWS!!! I mean really people… Well, hope you liked this last chapter, and I KNOW Itachi was a little out of character with the whole "kissing" Silanu thing, but how the hell else is he going to fall in love???


	3. Midnight thoughts

Yay!!! My first review!!! I lurv you aishiteru desu yo lol ! 3 Ok, next chapter!!!

XxXxXxXxXx

Itachi's POV

I watched silently as Silanu stalked back into the Akatsuki lair, about four hours after I had abandoned her outside. I had been waiting for her… There was a strange feeling in my body when I walked away from her… Guilt? No, that couldn't be it… I didn't feel that… I didn't feel ANYTHING… I watched as she stalked down the hall to her room, and I silently followed. I couldn't get the feeling out of my body. I frowned as I followed the cloaked girl down the familiar corridor. Emotions were weak, what was coming over me? I quietly slipped into the room behind the princess, and she was too deep in thought to have even noticed. I stood in the shadowed corner of her room, and watched her change. Her body was slim, I noticed, and her skin was really quite pale, and seemed to glow in the shimmering moonlight. She removed everything but her undergarments, and my breath hitched in my throat. She quickly spun her head and narrowed her eyes to see me. I thought she would get mad, and instinctively backed up. But instead she blushed and sat on her bed, looking at her feet. What was this? My thoughts were reeling in my head as I walked over to her, and kneeled to her level. Her blush deepened and I lifted her chin to lock eyes with mine. She gazed into them with a desire behind them I knew had not been there before. I slowly pressed my lips to hers, and as I did so, she disappeared in a thin wisp of fog. I opened my eyes and sat straight up. It had been a dream… I looked over at the little window in my room. Judging by the position of the moon, it was about one o'clock in the morning… My mind flashed to the dream I'd just had. Silanu's skin was so pale, like the goddesses of legend… I shook my head. What the hell was I thinking? I didn't think anyone was beautiful… Right? My limbs, as if moving of their own accord, bid me to stand up and sneak down that very same hallway that I had dreamed about. I silently slipped into Silanu's room, the baka never locked her door… and in a cave full of hormonally charged men, nonetheless… I shook my head as I approached her bed. She was not the beauty I had dreamed of… Sure, her skin stilled glowed, and her hair was in an aura around her head, but her expression was furrowed with fear and sorrow, and the light scar on her cheek marred her face. The bruises of the fights she'd had covered her arms and the nicks from close blades. A marred beauty, but a beauty still. As I walked closer, I pondered the mission that Leader had given us a few mere hours before. Well, given me. He only brought Silanu in after he gave me the details, saying he did not trust his niece. All she knew was that to stay alive, she had to follow me… I hoped I could keep her alive; this mission was a dangerous one. I lightly touched her cheek, and she stirred slightly in her sleep. I think I smiled.

"I love you, Uchiha…" she whispered. My eyes widened with shock.

"What?" I asked. I could not have heard right. Suddenly, her eyes shot open with fear, and I backed away.

"What the hell…" she said, obviously confused. She looked me up and down and blushed. I looked down at myself, wondering what the problem could be, and saw I had forgotten to put a shirt on before traveling to her room. I think a blush crept across my face then too. I looked down at the battle-scarred warrior. She was now scowling.

"It's not time to leave yet, is it?" she whispered, still half-asleep. I sat at the edge of her bed, and she slipped out from the covers. I didn't look at her as we spoke.

"No, it is not time…" I muttered. Silanu was looking at me curiously. She wanted to know why I was in here, that much was obvious. What was I supposed to say? That was a mystery…

XxXxXxXxXx

Silanu's POV

What on earth could Itachi be doing in this room? And without a shirt on? I couldn't stop the rosy tint from rushing to my face, no matter how hard I tried to stop it. (A/N: Yummy, Itachi…)

"I just wanted to make sure you were still here…" Itachi said deliberately.

Confused, I responded with "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because… You might have skipped out after that… incident earlier…" He looked kind of pained, like something was bothering him.

"Let's go…" I said. I immediately got up and dressed into my clothes, taking with me all the weapons I had laid out earlier in the night. When I was done I turned to Itachi.

"You want to leave now?"

"Why the hell not?" He couldn't argue with that. We walked silently to his room, and I waited while he gathered his weaponry and clipped on his Akatsuki cloak. Then we walked out of the lair, making our way toward whatever this mission was that Uncle had given us. I hoped Itachi knew where the hell we were going, cause I had no clue.

XxXxXxXxXx

It was nearing dawn, and Itachi and I had been walking for four hours straight. We hadn't spoken a word the whole time, as I was still asleep on my feet. I couldn't take the silence anymore, it was crushing me.

"So, where are going?" I whispered. Itachi turned to me; he seemed to be surprised that I had actually spoken.

"We're going to find a group of nin going to join Orichimaru…" he stated plainly.

"Will he be there?" I snarled. Orichimaru… I had never myself met the man, (or monster) but his reputation preceded him. This mission was going to be dangerous, I could tell…

XxXxXxXxXx

Sorry to cut it so short, but I'm uber busy!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! It would be greatly appreciated… next chapter has the mission and some nice action! Lurv meh fanz… or not meh fanz…


	4. The Surprise on the Hill

Omfg, sorry it took SOOOOOOOO long… but barley anyone reads it anyways…

Yay! Next chapter! I WANT REVIEWS, PEOPLE! NOWWWWW!!! **GROWLS** grrrr…

XxXxXxXxXx

Silanu's POV

I believe now it was around eight in the morning, and still Itachi and I had not stopped, nor even slowed our pace. I was beginning to get annoyed now; we were still in silence. I wasn't stupid enough to try and break it this time, but the frustration was beginning to grow in me. Its not that Itachi's silence usually bothered me; I was used to it by now. But this silence was different. It was more… ominous. There was a heavy feeling to his air, yes, heavy and dark. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my waist as Itachi pulled me to him. He held me tight; I simply stood there in shock. He leaned down to my level and breathed lightly in my ear. My spine tickled and I shivered.

"Promise you won't die today…" he breathed. Suddenly my eyes started watering. What was he trying to say? He couldn't really care if I don't die… could he? I felt something brush my cheek and focused my view to see Itachi softly and swiftly placing a kiss on it. Then he turned and kept walking as if nothing had just transpired. I soon followed after him, still in shock. Twenty minutes later, he stopped short.

"We're here…" Itachi deadpanned. I leapt up onto a low tree branch beside him and looked over the edge of the forested hill we were standing on. There, in the little valley just below, was a caravan of ninjas, supposedly running to join Orichimaru.

XxXxXxXxXx

Itachi's POV

Silanu looked strong. That was all I could think while watching her stare over the hill from her perch on a very low tree branch. And as hard as it was to admit, I didn't want to let her leave it. I didn't want her going down that hill to the caravan of ninjas; I didn't want her to die. I loved her. That was the moment the realization settled on my heart, or whatever was left of it. This frozen princess warmed me… I had to stop feeling that way, I really did. I had to stop loving her. I watched her raven hair blow back in the breeze, revealing the soft scar on her cheek.

Without even thinking I blurted,"You don't have to come with me…" She looked thoroughly surprised that I would even mention such a thing. Then she smiled; she smiled a different smile I hadn't yet seen. Then she jumped off her tree branch and began to run straight at me. My eyes widened until I saw that she was running past me. I turned around to see what could make her run so quickly. There was a blonde boy standing there in regal green clothes; the boy couldn't be more than twelve years old. He was smiling brightly as Silanu ran toward him.

"Tamaki!" she screamed. This only made the boy smile more as he waved to her and shouted "Silanu-kun!"

I followed Silanu to the strange little boy and listened to their conversation intently. Silanu wrapped the boy in a huge embrace and he hugged back just as tightly. I could now see the tears making their way down both Silanu and Tamaki's cheeks.

"I thought you were dead," Silanu whispered. She then released the boy and he wiped his jade green eyes on his royally dressed arm. It seemed that neither one of them registered that I was standing right next to them, watching this phenomenon.

"No, I'm very much alive…" said the boy. Only then did he notice I was there. His eyes narrowed.

"An Akatsuki…" he hissed. "Quickly, Silanu-kun, get behind me!" He got into a fighting stance and Silanu promptly proceeded to laugh. Both Tamaki and I stared at her.

Tamaki looked confused as he muttered, "What's so funny?" Silanu laughed harder and it was some time before she regained composure.

"Do not be mad at Itachi… Or any Akatsuki…" Silanu said. "I am one of them now…" Tamaki looked stunned.

"You're… a traitor?" he whispered. The princess shook her head.

"You know nothing about treachery… Is your brother with you?" A poison dart flew right by my ear as Silanu spoke. Tamaki rolled his eyes. Silanu mimicked his gesture and quietly scolded him while an older version of Tamaki ran towards me with a knife at the ready. But right before he could reach me, Silanu held a hand out and he stopped short.

"Prince Takasi…" she muttered. "Do not touch him…" Then she and Takasi looked at each other for a long, awkward moment. Takasi broke the stillness and moved toward her with intent; Silanu looked ashamed. I could only watch in astonishment as he swiftly kissed the trembling girl. After a while, she pushed him off and turned toward me. My expression had not changed, but something was going on inside me. I felt… hurt. Then, for the first time, the Prince Takasi spoke.

"Well if it isn't my runaway bride… You filthy wretch… Joined up with the Akatsuki? Slept with all of them already?" He smirked as Silanu struggled to appear unaffected by the baka's insult. I was ready to kill the bastard, but his brother spoke up instead.

"You're the filthy one… Paying for sex with my part of our inheritance…" Tamaki's cheek quickly received a slap from Takasi. The little boy looked unfazed as his brother's pale face flamed with rage. "I'm not taking it back…" he stated. "Not until you apologize to Silanu-kun… You know she isn't filthy…" Takasi looked even more outraged, but he didn't speak.

"Go back to the caravan…" I said. All three royals looked at me. "I know it's your caravan… I do not care where you're heading, but stay here any longer Takasi-san and I will be forced to murder you right in front of your brother."

"I wouldn't mind!" the boy exclaimed. Takasi glared at me. He turned around and headed down the hill. Tamaki turned to Silanu. He could tell, just as I could, that she was upset.

"Don't mind him… You know he's an ass…" The blonde prince said. Then he turned to me. "We are on our way to Orichimaru to bargain for my mother's body. I want to bury her… properly…" His green eyes sparkled with sadness as he again turned to the princess. "You were right to run away… But you shouldn't have left your sister…" Then he turned and fled down the hill, his green robes flowing behind him.

XxXxXxXxXx

Silanu's POV

As I watched my ex-fiancé's baby bother run down the hill, I could feel a wet spot on my cheek. I quickly wiped away the tears and turned to Itachi. I had to explain this to him, I just had to. As I turned to face him I all I saw was the fiery red of his eyes with the Mangekyou and I was transported into the reddish world of his power.

"What was that… who was that?" he asked. I was tied to a table, and Itachi was standing over me, furious.

"It was the Princes Takasi and Tamaki of my sister family." Itachi's glare bore into me.

"Why did he kiss you?" Itachi hissed. An excruciating pain ran through my body and I cried out in agony.

"Itachi, stop! Stop it, it hurts!" I writhed on the table, but the pain didn't cease.

"Answer me!" he yelled. It felt like I was being stabbed in the stomach. I could barely breathe. Why was he doing this?

"I was supposed to marry him the day after I left with you!" I screamed. The pain stopped. I opened my eyes and saw Itachi staring at me. We were still in the red world of his Mangekyou. His eyes bore into me, and I felt naked in front of him. I looked down at myself to realize I was. I began to cry and Itachi walked over and whispered in my ear.

"He's why you were so willing to come with me, isn't he?" I cried harder and nodded. He untied me from the table and sat on it next to me, wrapping me in his arms. My eyes widened at the kind gesture, and I held to him tightly. He began whispering in my ear again, this time with soothing words of comfort. Or at least, as close as anyone of Itachi's nature could come to soothing words of comfort. I had had no idea that he could be so kind and… loving. I kissed him. I leaned right in and kissed him fully. But the most surprising thing was that he kissed back. He began to lick my bottom lip, and I let him enter my mouth as his grip around my waist tightened and my hands found their way to his chest. Itachi suddenly pulled away and smirked at me.

"We have seventy-two hours…" he said as he laid me on my back. I smirked at him.

"Then we have plenty of time for fun…"

XxXxXxXxXx

Ahaha, cliffy! **dun dun dun**… don't worry, the next chappie starts out with some steam… yay! Weren't expecting all this insanity, were you? R&R YOU LAZY BUTTS!!!


	5. A Mother's Curse

Yay! Another chapter… I feel like I'm on a roll or something… Whee, so here goes!

Oh, and this is a list of girl names, pick your 2 favs:

Dokaa **(Wrath)**, Kuragari **(Darkness)**, Yami **(Darkness)**, Kurahisakata **(Dark Moon)**, Megumi **(Blessing)**, Akumyoudakai **(Notorious)**, Reikoku **(Coldhearted/Relentless)**, Jiki **(Despair/Abandonment)**, Yuri **(Lily)**, Itonami **(Life)**, Sharei **(Reward)**, Kyoui **(Miracle)**, Kiseki **(Wonder/Marvel)**, Mushai **(Warrior)**, Ato **(Scar)**, Akuma **(Devil child)**, Tenma **(Demon)**, Wazi **(Art)**, Kija **(Witch)**, Yume **(Dream)**, Kuchiku **(Destruction)**, Shinkani **(Silance)**, Esewarai **(Smirk)**, Kyuusaisha **(Savior)**, Yochi **(World)**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi's POV

I watched Silanu rest after I relinquished my hold on her mind. That 3 minute, seventy-two hour period had been amazing. Now I was holding her in my arms, waiting for her to wake up. I found myself brushing a strand of her hair away from her face, and kissing her cheek. If only we could do the things we had just imagined in reality. I held her close and whispered a promise in her ear.

"I will always love you and only you… I will never let anything happen to you… And maybe someday, our child… I am going to protect you…" I held onto her small body tightly. What was happening to me? I wasn't supposed to love her… But I did. I wanted her to wake up. I wanted to really experience what we felt we had been doing for three days. I wanted to make her mine, permanently. Silanu's eyelids fluttered open and she smiled lazily at me.

"Omaesan, Itachi…" she whispered. I smirked. She looked dazed from the trip back to reality. She leaned into me and I began to kiss her neck, stopping to bite a certain spot right above her breastbone, and she moaned in pleasure. I moved my hand to her thigh and started to gently rub it, earning another moan from the princess. She reached up to run her long, pale fingers through my hair, and then down my back where her nails clamped into me as I nibbled. Thoughts of passion raced through my mind as she began to kiss my neck simultaneously. I smirked and bit down hard on Silanu's soft spot. I single bead of blood surfaced as she gasped, and I pulled my head away. We both knew that that bite was going to leave a mark; it was exactly what I intended. She gazed dreamily down at the little red blot, as if contemplating it. Then she looked up at me, her steely eyes filled with tears. I waited patiently for her to tell me what was wrong.

"Itachi, we… we can't do this…" she muttered. Stupid girl… We already had done this. I leaned down and kissed her jaw line, then whispered in her ear.

"Why not, aijou?" Silanu looked up at me, crying silent tears. I kissed them away as she shook. Her eyes were filled with a mix of love, lust, and fear. I kissed her fiercely; as much as it shocks me to say, I hated to see Silanu cry. She slowly began to kiss back, and then suddenly she kissed me full force, her tongue dominating mine in a struggle. She placed one hand under my shirt and began to feel the muscles of my chest. I couldn't take any more teasing. I slid my hand further up her thigh and then up her gothic skirt to just between her legs. She sighed, but then pulled my arm away and began to shout.

"Please, Itachi-kun… don't- AHHH!" suddenly, she was writhing in pain in my arms. I stared in fear as she squirmed and screamed. No, what was happening now?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Silanu's POV

No, no this could not be happening. My heart burned with cold fire, and my mother's pale silhouette appeared next to Itachi's worried face. I could feel the hatred bubbling up in my blood while my mother smiled so genially, her long black hair bringing out her ever color changing eyes.

"Yes, it is time, little daughter… Itachi is the one…" she said in her sing-song voice.

"No! You will not have him! You will never have Itachi! He's mine!" I screamed. I would not lose Itachi. I would kill my treacherous mother before she took him. Mother glared at me with furious eyes.

"Do you not remember the ties of your curse, Silanu?" she bellowed. I focused on Itachi's face, still looking at me with bewildered concern. He put his hand on my cheek and whispered.

"Who won't have me?" His face was filled with fear, something I had never seen. I struggled from his grasp and pointed to the apparition of my mother, standing behind him. Itachi turned around to see a slightly older version of myself, save the eyes. He looked very confused.

"Silanu… What's going on?" he asked.

"Go on, daughter princess, tell the boy…" she mocked.

Tears started to pour down my cheeks as I whispered, "He doesn't have to know… because you aren't taking him!" With that, I lunged toward the spirit with a special kunai I had saved for the occasion. Mother just laughed as I ran toward her, screaming with rage. She put up her hand and instantly I stopped.

"Foolish girl, my soul is tied to yours… I can control you…" she said. My body felt bound and I fixed my gaze on Itachi with wild panic. "Now," she bellowed, "tell him! The boy deserves to know…" Mother smirked wickedly. I cried as I thought of how the years of carrying her soul inside me woke me to the realization that the only virtue my mother had was her beauty… She was wicked and cruel. That's the reason I protected the memory of her beauty so avidly. If I didn't have that to say for my mother, I had nothing. "Go on, tell him!" she screamed.

"Itachi, I am cursed… My mother never fulfilled her purpose, which was to find true love… So she would have to kill mine, in order to have him… I swore off love because of it, but Itachi, I can't help it… I love you…" Itachi looked utterly bewildered. Mother laughed wickedly as Itachi turned to face her.

"Yes, you found love, daughter… And so have I!" Itachi glared at the apparition. He then ran to me, cloak flying behind him, and shook me hard, screaming unintelligibly, somehow releasing the invisible bonds Mother held. Then Itachi turned to her, his eyes they're glowing deadly red.

"You think you would have me if you killed me? I would still be Silanu Hishomi's…" I was speechless. I must have heard wrong… Itachi was incapable of love; he could never be vowing a loyalty to me. Itachi took the kunai from my hand and threw it with amazing speed at my mother. She was only standing in total awe, until the kunai reached her heart. As soon as it pierced her, she vanished in a puff of smoke, and Itachi and I were alone again. I watched as Itachi slowly retrieved my kunai and brought it back to where I sat. He sat quietly next to me and I took the kunai from his hand.

"We have one year." I stated plainly.

"One year for what?"

"Until my mother returns… this kunai temporarily suspends her dead soul in limbo, it works for a year. But she will be back, Itachi… We have to figure out how to be rid of her for good when she returns…" Itachi took my hand and helped me stand up.

"So, you don't want her to kill me?" he asked playfully. I smiled coyly.

"Well, I don't know… You're kind of important…" I giggled and when I finally stopped I realized that Itachi was smiling. My mouth hung open wide. Itachi was smiling; yes it was small and barely noticeable, but a smile graced his face. I grinned and placed a kiss on his cheek, knowing that he was certainly the man I loved. And when mother returned, she was not going to have him…

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi's POV

The journey back to the Akatsuki layer was uneventful, save for Silanu pouring her heart and soul to me. Apparently, she knew no way to life the curse without harm to herself or others. She cried as she told me how on many occasions, Azulun had tried to lift it, but had only succeeded in losing her sight and most of her life force. That was why everything about her was so pale and dulled. When we returned to the layer, it was about two in the morning. Silanu finally looked tired; she was yawning and talking softly. Deidara ran towards us for news, but I waved him away. I walked Silanu to her room where she finally collapsed on her floor. I chuckled a little to myself as I picked her up and laid her carefully on her bed. I took off her weapons and thin clothes, leaving her in her pale, translucent underwear. I quietly slipped off my cloak and my shirt and laid on the bed with her. I held her slim body to my own as I gave her one more promise.

"I will not let you die… I will not let your mother kill you…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mmkayz, hope ya'll enjoyed!!! A lot more will be explained in the next chapter, trust me! Just bear with me!!! Btw, here are some of definitions…

Omaesan Hey/Hi

Aijou love

I shall update soon my 2 avid readers! Btw, PLEASE pick names… I need that!!! (le meaning tiz up there...)


	6. A Morning of Love

Ahem… I have an announcement… YOU LAZY ARRSES SUCK!! REVIEW!!! NOW!!! OR I WILL EAT YOUR FAMILY!!! **RAWR**

And, I please don't sue me, but I added a lemon… I don't know HOW my sick-ass pervert mind came up with it, but it did… you don't have to read it, I put it there just cause…

Ahhhh, well… on with meh storwy… bouji

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Silanu's POV

I woke up with a start. I was wrapped in Itachi's arm, lying on my bed. The sun was streaming in through my tiny, dusty window. I smiled as the sunlight warmed my cheeks, and Itachi stirred next to me. I giggled.

"Wake up, tawainai…" I whispered. Itachi's eyes fluttered open. He smirked and rubbed my stomach, slowly creeping downward. I rolled my eyes and he nuzzled his face into my neck, his breath sending shivers down my spine. "How long have we been here?" I questioned. Itachi sighed.

"We only got back last night. You passed out, koishii…" I giggled and Itachi lazily kissed my neck.

"Koishii? Since WHEN have you called me koishii?" I could feel Itachi smirk into my neck.

"Since I made you mine…" He wrapped his arms around me protectively. I turned in his arms to face him and kissed his forehead, and then smiled.

"I was always yours, nushi…" Itachi's smirk widened.

"Nushi?"

"Why not, you called me koishii!" Itachi kissed my forehead.

"Well, you're important to me…" he whispered, closing his eyes. I frowned.

"Important…" Itachi opened his eyes. I guess he sensed the disappointment in my voice and in my eyes. Being important is not the same as being someone's love. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Yes, important… The most important… Love…" then he kissed my cheek. I started to tear and I kissed him softly. He smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I giggled through the happy tears.

"What are you waiting for, nushi?" I said. "Take me…" He smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I am…" He smiled more and stroked my cheek.

"As you wish, koishii…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi's POV

**(WARNING! LEMON ALERT!!! DO NOT READ IF LEMONS OFFEND YOU!!!) **

I looked into Silanu's steely gray eyes; they were shining with love. But there was also something else; it looked like desire. I could feel my blood heating as she told me to take her. I felt a fire inside me as I kissed her forcefully, licking her lip for entrance. She smirked against the kiss and kept her lips closed, teasing me. I could feel myself getting harder as kissed her. She was still teasing me… I bit her bottom lip, forcing her to gasp. I took the opportunity and slipped my tongue into her mouth. She moaned and engaged my tongue in a struggle for dominance. Soon enough, I won, and explored every inch of her mouth. She tangled her fingers in my hair and I pulled away. She groaned in disappointment, and I smirked at her. I leaned down, kissing a line from her jaw down her neck to her breastbone, leaving marks along the way. She wrapped her legs around my hips, bringing my hardness closer to her. I hastily ripped her bra off, tossing it blindly to the floor. She smirked wickedly at me as she felt the muscles of my bare chest **(A/N: Remember, he took his shirt off last night P)**, running her hands all over my body. Her hand stopped at my belt loops, then my zipper. She could fully feel how much I wanted to be inside her. I let out an animal-like growl as she rubbed me, creating a hot friction. I quickly took my pants off, tossing them in the same general direction as her bra. She blushed when she saw my member, but at the same time pulled me down for another intense kiss. I then kissed down her stomach to just above her panty line. Then I slowly took off her panties, and kissed her there. She was incredibly wet, so much she was shining. She sighed rather loudly.

"Please… Itachi… Just take me now…" she sighed.

I nodded and positioned myself. I looked at her for a long moment; she was never so incredibly beautiful.

"Itachi… I've never done this before…" she said, sounding a little scared. I wiped a lock of hair from her face.

"Me neither." And with that I entered her body, slowly. She clutched my shoulders tightly and whined in pain. I stopped, letting her catch her breath. Then she opened her eyes and slowly nodded, telling me it was okay to continue. I slowly pushed the rest of my length in, then pulled out. Silanu moaned, letting me know the pain had completely passed and she was now taking pleasure. I pushed into her hard, suppressing a moan of my own. We started a steady rhythm, both of us moaning and screaming in ecstasy. We held to each other tightly as we near our climaxes. First she screamed, and I followed only a second later; I had just experienced the greatest pleasure on earth. I collapsed on top of her, both of us breathing heavily. I pulled my sticky length from inside her and rolled off her body.

"I never thought I would ever do that," we both said. Silanu giggled and wiped the sweat from my brow. I kissed her cheek. She sighed.

"Must we really get up and go out there?" she groaned. I smiled softly.

"Unfortunately… Come on, let's get up…" I sat up straight. From today on everything would be different. Everything…

**(NO MORE LEMON! IT IS SAFE TO READ NOW!!! FYI, THEY DID IT)**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Silanu's POV

It was two weeks after that first time of passion between Itachi and I. **(A/N: But not the laaaaaaa-aaaassst! ;) ** I sat on my bed, clutching the piece of paper in my hand gazing at the single word over and over, trying to fully comprehend its contents. Deidara and Tobi both came into my room as I hurriedly shoved it under my pillow.

"Tobi is a good boy! Happy Birthday!" I giggled as Tobi bounced around in excitement. Deidara looked about ready to kill the kid… He held out a small box tied with a poorly done bow. I think my eyes watered as I took it.

"Why is Silanu crying?" Tobi asked. I quickly wiped them from my eyes as Deidara tossed me a worried look. I smiled at Tobi.

"Oh, no, I'm just so happy, Tobi, that's all! See?" I was smiling wide. Tobi smiled back and then bounced out of the room. Deidara sat next to me on the bed.

"So? Are you…?" he asked. I looked at him blankly before he finally got the message. "Oh wow… Well, you can always come to me, un… or Sasori… Well, you may not want to go to him alone… You know he still wants a puppet… But anyway, I'm here for you, un…" I gave him a huge hug. Honestly, I didn't know what I'd do without Deidara.

"Thanks… um, do you think you could go get Itachi from the training ground? I think I should tell him…" Deidara nodded.

"Sure, un… I'll go get him."

I sat on my bed for what seemed like hours. Finally, Itachi burst through my door, fear and anxiety swimming in his raven eyes. He sat on my bed next to me and scooped me into his lap.

"Are you all right, koishii?" he whispered. "Deidara said you were sick… He said you caught it from me, but I don't know what it could be." I giggled. Itachi just stared at me.

"I suppose you could put it that way… Its…" I looked into Itachi's pitch black eyes. What I was about to tell him could ruin everything we had. I looked away. A baby… I had never thought about being a mother; I never thought I'd be in that situation. My god… a BABY… This situation could not get anymore complicated. I looked up at Itachi again, and his eyes were as wide as humanly possible. I blushed hard. Oh no, he didn't…

"A baby?" he whispered, actually letting a hint of fear escape in his voice. Great, so he did…

"Yes, Itachi, YOUR baby…" I replied. He looked scared. I started to cry. _'I knew it… Now that I'm pregnant he doesn't want me… He could kill the baby'_ My thoughts were flying around in my skull, giving me a splitting migraine.

"I would never do that." Itachi said solemnly. My tears were angry now.

"Stop that! And how do you know you wouldn't do that! YOU KILLED YOUR WHOLE CLAN! WHY WOULDN'T YOU KILL YOUR OWN CHILD?" Hurt was swimming in his eyes. I covered my mouth with my hand. He looked like I had just slapped him… hard. He didn't move, just sat in awe at my words. "Oh, Itachi… I didn't mean that! I'm so sorry…" I whispered. "Its just… I'm so scared…" Itachi hugged me tight, he face in my neck.

"You did mean it, but… I think I understand. I'm scared too. What about your mother… Will she curse our baby?" I cried harder.

"I don't know… I didn't even think about that!" A wild panic took over my thoughts. What if she DID curse our baby? I didn't think she would, she'd still be stuck in limbo when it would be born, but could I really trust to that? Itachi stroked my back as I rocked with wild fear and anxiety. He tried to calm me down. Finally I was relaxed enough to stop crying and swaying. Itachi sighed heavily.

"I suppose the first thing to do… Is tell Leader…" he breathed. I nodded in agreement.

"Uncle won't be happy… But you're right." I looked up at him. "Let's go…"


	7. A Family Revealed

Yay! More peoplez reviewed! Aww, and I can add another avid reader to meh list… that you all very much for the support!

AND NOW, THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MEH STORY!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi's POV

I let Silanu hide in the shadows as I told her uncle of how she was now pregnant. He exploded.

"YOU SAID WHAT? ITACHI, OF ALL PEOPLE, YOU HAD TO LOSE CONTROL AND SCREW MY BITCH OF A NIECE!" He was in a rage. I stood there, warily watching as he cursed and screamed. I barely heard a sob from behind me. I knew Silanu was crying. Why she was crying, I had no clue. Leader continued his rant, not noticing that I wasn't really listening. I just stood there, waiting for him to calm down and dismiss me so I could find out why Silanu was sobbing behind me. But then he said sat in his chair and said the most shocking thing I had ever heard him speak. "I was in a similar situation before…" My mouth hung open.

"Leader?"

"Well, I suppose it wasn't really similar… but I have defiantly had my run-ins with illegitimate children… Silanu's mother… Queen Yumi… she was my lover. She was with my child when she died. Supposedly, it was a boy… Obviously, the King, my brother, found out. He suspected our affair, and couldn't let the child be born, lest he lose the kingdom to me. Itachi, what I am about to disclose to you is never to be repeated. Understood?"

"Yes, Leader-sama…"

"King Saskei… he killed his own wife. Because she bore my child. Somehow, the whole family was lead to believe I had killed her. Because of this, Silanu was forced to do the only thing she could; she avenged her mother. I was banned from my own village. And I hear that Silanu is cursed now, doomed to hold her terrible mother's soul in her own until her mother finds true love." I stared at Leader. Why was he telling me all this? None of the Akatsuki new of his past… None of us, save Silanu.

"That is true, Leader." I said. He looked up at me.

"So, she is cursed? I heard whispered rumors, but nothing of value." Leader looked… concerned. He looked concerned about his niece, the cursed princess of his village.

"Does it bother you?" Leader looked up at me, taking in my question before carefully calculating an answer.

"I don't know… I'm not one to feel things, but I suppose… I owe it to her. I, after all am the reason she is cursed. I was her mother's true love, but since her the Queen never acknowledged it, it could not be proven. Then-"

"Her father killed her mother to cover the scandal." I finished. My eyes narrowed. The one girl who loved me, the one that for some reason I couldn't help but love back; she was innocent. She was cursed only because it was most convenient to use her. I cannot explain the reasons behind what happened next. Silanu burst forth from the shadows of the room and ran towards her Uncle. I think Leader and I both thought that she was going to tell him he was wrong, and maybe even slit his throat. Instead, my princess hugged her uncle. He looked completely muddled. My mouth must have been hanging open. Pein uncomfortably hugged his niece back.

"It all makes sense now! It all makes sense!" she sobbed. Leader looked more comfortable as he tightened his hug around the girl. "I guess I always knew… Uncle, I know why Father cursed ME… I knew… I knew she was pregnant… she felt it was a boy… She joked once about naming him Kuchiko; I had wondered about that. Father probably knew Mother had told me. Our wretched family must be frowned upon…" She was in a fit of tears, a flood unlike anything I had ever seen. I frowned. I hated that she was in so much pain; I wanted to hold her, keeping her tight in my arms where nothing evil could ever reach her. But I couldn't. I had to watch her cry and soak Leader's shirt. He couldn't move either.

"So, do you plan to marry her?" Silanu went silent. I stared at Leader. He moved toward me, letting Silanu fall to the ground in awe-inspired weakness. I stared intently at Leader, and he to me.

"Yes… As a matter of fact, I do. She is going to be the mother of my child after all… And she is mine." I glared at Leader. Silanu stared at me, her steel gray eyes wide with a strange mix of fear, confusion and complete joy, her pale, scarred cheeks stained with her tears. "Get up…" I said. She did. She walked towards me and I wrapped my arm around her waist. She seemed too shocked for words. Leader smirked at us.

"You're going soft, Itachi…" I glared.

"I'm not going soft. I'm still the same assassin I was before." I was mad now. My eyes became flushed red with the Sharingan. Leader sneered. I turned, still holding Silanu, and left the room. Yes, I WAS going to marry her.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Silanu's POV

We were walking down the hallway. I was still in shock. Apparently, I was marrying Itachi… Not that I would have it any other way! But still… It all happened to fast. Finding out the truth about my family, then being told I was going to be married to the father of my child… all in the same ten minutes. I looked up at Itachi and smiled softly. He wanted to marry me? Then I was going to let him… Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen, and I doubled over because of it. Itachi held worry in his black eyes. I looked into them, remembering how mine used to look like that. I didn't even hear him say my name.

"Silanu? Silanu! SILANU!"

I looked up at him with a start. He was leaning over me, his raven hair falling in his face. I smiled nervously.

"Just feeling a bit sick… You know, since I'm pregnant and all." I tried to sound cheery, but Itachi wasn't convinced.

"Is there something else?" he asked slowly, fear dripping in his voice. I didn't answer. Truly, something else was bothering me… I put my hand lightly on my stomach as I wandered away from Itachi down the corridor. Sasuke. I wanted to see Sasuke. I frowned, looking down at my feet as I could hear Itachi following me. I wanted to tell Sasuke. I knew he hated Itachi, and with good reason. But, Itachi didn't hate him. It's why he let Sasuke live. I wanted Sasuke to see that there was hope. After all, this baby would be a part of the Uchiha clan. We were already starting to replenish it. I thought about poor Sasuke; he had looked up to his one and only brother… and that same brother betrayed his whole family. Itachi was catching up now. I found my door and stumbled into my room, flopping onto the soft mattress and snuggling into my violet blanket. Itachi walked up and stood in my doorway.

"You know he'll only agree to come in order to kill me…" he muttered. I nodded.

"I know… but, we have to try." My blanket had never felt so warm and inviting. I started to close my eyes, feeling just a little sleepy. I could sense Itachi creep over to the bed and slide off his Akatsuki cloak. Then he slid into my bed next to me, wrapping his arms around me protectively. I let him nuzzle my neck as we both fell asleep, letting what just happened soak into our minds so as not to think we dreamt it.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke to the sound of thunder outside my window. I saw a flash of lightning. I felt Itachi's arms still wrapped tightly around me, and I giggled softly. He was so sweet… to bad I was the only one who didn't mistake it for being domineering. I quietly unwrapped his arms from around my waist and stood up. It was dark outside; a gloomy, depressing, cold blue-gray dark. I sighed as I thought about my situation. Here I was, a girl cursed to hold her mother until that spirit found (and killed) her true love. And I was pregnant… with the notorious Clan-Killer as the father. And I loved the Clan-Killer… more than I was willing to admit. I turned around to look at Itachi. His raven hair was falling over his face, his onyx eyes closed in a peaceful dream. I pulled a white dress from the drawer next to my bed. I tear slid down my cheek as I slipped it on. I cherished this dress; it was my sister Azulun's. I remember the day that Mother gave it to her instead of me; I was evidently not worthy of such a gift. But Azulun didn't want it, and she knew I had loved it ever since I saw Mother wrapping it up in shiny purple paper. I walked down the hallway in quiet pensive. A bombardment of thoughts hit me concerning mine and Itachi's families. They were both broken… broken and scarred. I shivered as I stepped out of the Akatsuki layer and wandered under a misshapen rock. I sat there, shivering as I felt myself get sick with pregnancy. Maybe with this baby, we could both start over. Maybe, just maybe… this baby would save us all.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Mmkay, that's the latest!

Sorry it took so long, but I had exams and a trip out of state to do!

So, sorrryyyyyy!!! I love you allll! R&R, please! Bye-bye: D


End file.
